


Haven't You Heard the Word of Your Body

by Snickersoap



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, James is sad and sick, John gets upset, M/M, Multi, Thomas is an ass to his boyfriend, and holy hell does it anger alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickersoap/pseuds/Snickersoap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander begs for weeks that John auditions for the college musical theatre club and of course John can't resist. Alexander shows John all the ropes of the club which he knew so precisely due to his role of being a stage manager and his assistance with the tech crew. </p>
<p>Jefferson makes drama happen which makes John and James hurt inside, Alexander angry, and Washington concerned/annoyed. </p>
<p>The cast can only hope that they can act like mature young adults and go through with this show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> The auditions and callbacks fly by extremely quickly and the cast list is decided even quicker.

Alexander knew that John had a beautiful voice that has, as he describes in his writings, a honey slick smoothness that fills every crevice of a room with a warm calm sound that feels like home. This is exactly the reason why he wanted to have John tryout for the theatre club's production of Spring Awakening.

 The first time he officially heard his boyfriend sing was in their dorm while he was taking a shower. To be completely honest he almost cried to the sound of John's voice. John had no clue that Alex heard him that day and for a while it stayed that way and things were fine. Alexander, being himself, started writing multiple things about John's voice and he never found out until one day John was in a  _huge_ rush to get to class and accidentally took Alex's notebook of writings instead of his economy notebook. He looked through it and nearly started panicking from the realization that not only had he switched their note books but _Alexander Hamilton heard him._ He calmed down as he read more in the note book and felt more and more flattered with each page. It seemed like a lot of the things he wrote about most of the time were about him and he really didn't mind all that much.

John's father back at home did not approve of him singing and would say that he was not allowed to be a singer for he wanted him to be a wealthy business man like himself. He only had to tell John once. After that he stopped singing in front of others. He was more careful about it.

When he came back from class the dorm him and Alex was a complete mess. Alex was pacing around the room searching for something, which he assumed was the notebook.

"John! Thank god! Have you seen my-"

"Looking for this?" John held up the notebook, Alex staring wide eyed.

"I accidentally swapped it with mine but man do you really love my voice that much?"

Alex ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he has, and looked down. "I heard you singing in the shower and...you just sounded so good and I couldn't stop thinking about it and-"

"Alexander there's no need to be so worried about it, I'm flattered." he smiled sheepishly.

And from then on John started singing again. A few weeks later to that day Alexander would be pleading for him to join the theatre club so he could show off his talented boyfriend.

 

So there in the theatre Alexander relaxed in a seat next to Mr. Washington as they watched John make his way swiftly to the stage for his audition.

 "I'm John Laurens and I'm going to be singing Ernst's solo in the song Touch Me " he tugged at his shirt and took a breath to calm himself.

 "Start as soon as your ready, son" Washington said.

John smiled at Alex, god that smile was something he would never grow tired of. He snapped out of his "John soaked daze" as he hear the piano play a familiar tune, John instantly in character.

"Touch me just like that. And now, oh yeah, oh that's heaven." he sang gently, enveloped into his character.

Alex could never comprehend how amazing the actors that he meets are. They can get into character without even trying and it truly amazed him in so many ways. Alex wrote notes down quickly and neatly as always, carefully listening to John while doing so. He's so extremely relieved that he's not an actor in the play, he honestly would not be able to pay attention due to his constant awe of his boy friend. Alex jotted down a couple more notes after the performance ended, and finally looked up from his paper. Washington mentioned that he would email all the people who auditioned the callback  list and the cast list would be posted in the hall in two weeks exactly. John let out a small "thank you" and walked out of the auditorium quickly.

"May I-" Washington nodded and Alexander swiftly made his way out of the room to find John right outside the door.

"Alex-" he cut John's words off with a kiss, resting his hand on his waist. John smiled against Alexander's lips and pulled away. 

"John you did absolutely amazing!" Alex was practically bouncing with happiness. "The notes were beautiful as usual, the acting was phenomenal, words were all correct. You portrayed his character so well oh my god I swear I almost died in there."

"I could tell" John laughed slightly, his boyfriend wearing a red-ish  tint on his cheeks. Alex gave him another kiss but this one more gentle.

"I really want to walking to our dorm but-"

"I know."

"Lots of people still need to audition and-"

"I know."

"I'm sorry, John. I'll see you tonight though!"

" _I know_ , Baby girl. Now get back in there! I think you've kept Mr. Washington waiting for long enough."

Alex gave him one last kiss before rushing back into the theatre and back into his seat to watch many more auditions.

 


	2. Late night conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has been working non-stop what with auditions and callbacks along with his classes and John makes sure he knows that he will be there through thick and thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if there are typos I'm writing this at 5 am and I'm exhausted. I've been so much more busy this week than I thought I would be so I haven't been able to write anything. I couldn't sleep so I thought why the hell not go ahead and write this up. So yeah here enjoy.

Alex moped into the dorm that he and his lover shared, the computer bag slung over his shoulder was tossed onto a pile of clothes as he clambered on the bed where John was occupied with some sort of paper.

"Auditions go well, Babygirl?"

Alex let out a muffled grunt that made John laugh. The stressed boy moved so his head rested on his boyfriend's lap, letting out a long tired groan. John let his hand trail into Alexander's hair, massaging his scalp gently and lovingly for a minute or two before removing it. Alexander grumbled and reached for John's hand again, putting it back to work playing with his hair.

"So was anyone good?" Alex made an approving noise without moving a muscle.

"Was anyone _bad_ ?" He thought for a moment and repeated the noise, slightly more strained.

"Oh my poor stressed baby must be so tired hm? And don't deny that cause I know you are."

Alexander changed their positions so he rested his head on John's chest, focusing on the rise and fall of it from his breathing. Alex trailed his fingers in shapes across his love's chest to calm himself.

"Are you okay?"

The question took him by surprise which caused him to stay silent for a few moments before mumbling "no."

"Talk to me" the hand still in Alex's hair rubbed in soft circles.

Alex nuzzled himself closer to John's warmth, trying to muster up the strength to vent to his dear Laurens. Alexander hates being seen as weak in a sense of his work so he either ignores when people ask him questions about his health and wellbeing or he simply says he's fine and continues to work himself almost to death. The fact that he does this constantly worries John so he makes sure that Alex knows that he has someone who will go through whatever is going on with him.

"I've just been really overwhelmed lately I guess?" Alex finally said after moments of silence. "I know, me being overwhelmed seems extremely ridiculous seeing how hard I can work for such long amounts of time, but it's just that Director Washington is counting on me to help make a lot of the tough decisions since he has to get a lot of the other things he needs to sort out and that along with notes on each individual person and classes and audition papers and-"

"Okay slow down, Alex. So you're telling me that Washington is putting all this work onto you without question?"

"I mean...I suggested it but-"

"Right there is your problem! You've been so worried about the things that your director is supposed to be doing along with your own when you shouldn't be. George is a grown ass man and can do paperwork himself at times. And yeah I get it, you're like his right hand man and he counts on you to come up with some great suggestions, but that's because he trusts you. Now what I need you to do later is go talk to him. Tell him you've bitten off more than you can chew. I'm sure he'll understand, Alexander"

"...okay I will" Alex said with a sigh, pressing his nose into John's collar. He thanked the world for John Laurens because without him he doesn't know what would become of him. He always thinks he can handle something but then gets bombarded with several other things and it's extremely hard to keep up with everything. After that his sleep schedule goes all wonky from trying so hard to finish it all. John tries his best to make sure Alex stays healthy in all ways possible. He makes sure he eats, stays hydrated, takes his medication, and so on. But sometimes it's difficult.

"How long has it been since you got some actual sleep, Baby?"

"Uhhhh what day is it?"

"Thursday?" Alex mumbled various days under his breath.

"About 4 days?"

"Alex!" The exclamation of his name made him jump.

"What! I'm going to sleep now aren't I?"

"I thought you slept two nights ago!"

"About that..." he glanced down looking as guilty as a child who stole from the damn cookie jar. " I may or may not have sneaked out of bed when you fell asleep and kept working at my desk..."

"Alex..." John's tone was warning.

"I know I promised but I had a paper due in like a week and I couldn't just let it be like that!" Alex threw his hands up in defense only to slump back down, burying his face into John's well toned chest " 'm s'rry" came the muffled apology.

"I'm sure you are, Babygirl. Now sleep so you won't be running on just five cups of coffee alone tomorrow."

Alexander made a sound of agreement against John's torso and with that both boys fell into a peaceful 7 hours of sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short and I'm sorry I just now wrote this but I am still really exhausted and I have to do stuff with relatives so wish me luck. Happy Easter everybody.


	3. Cast list up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast list goes up and drama ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so there's some neck kisses and stuff in the beginning so be warned. Also incase you've never heard of Spring Awakening it's basically about these German students that are finding out about their sexual awaken and yes it's as it sounds but it's really good and Groffsauce was in it! And basically all you need to know are Melchior and Wendla are a huge love intrest so you can understand why a character was a bit worried about that and Hänschen and Ernst are a huge love interest and they have a scene where they get together but they only make out a little so yeah.

It was cold and crisp in New York City that morning which wasn't a big surprise. John wasn't awoken by the chilliness though, oh no, he was woke up by the instrumentals of "Toxic" by Britney Spears followed by humming from his workaholic boyfriend. John yawned, stretched his arms above his head. Glancing to his left he noticed that Alexander was typing tirelessly at his laptop while mouthing the lyrics to the blasting tune.

"So how long have you been awake, sunshine?"

Alex froze,"uh about a hour or so?"

"So not that long. Good." He murmured, mostly to himself. He clambered out of bed and strode to where Alexander was working, kissing him gently on the head. Alexander let a small smile appear on his face.

"You know what's happening today don't you?" He asked.

"Mhm" John mumbled, kissing down Alex's neck before kissing back up to his jaw.

"Cast list will be up in an hour." Alex moved his head a bit so John had more access to his neck as he continued to work. He felt him smile against his neck. "Honestly you can't get enough of me can you?" Alex chuckled.

" _Never_." John purred and sucked a mark into his neck. He continued to kiss slowly down until he made it to Alex's collar bone and strode away. "I'm gonna go take a shower so I can get dressed" he grabbed an outfit and shut himself into their bathroom. Alex stared while John did so. That boy drove him mad.

~~~

"Come _on_ , babe!" John tugged Alex around campus until they made it to the auditorium where people were crowded around the bulletin board.

"Theo I got Melchoir!" Aaron held his presumed girlfriend's hands. "And I got Wendla so I'm sure we'll be fine. I told you, you have nothing to worry about. And either way you wouldn't make me jealous because I'm what they call _mature_ " Theodosia snickered and pulled Aaron away from the board.

John squeezed through people to make it to the list. As soon as he saw his name next to the character "Ernst" he jumped up making a squealing sound. People started to clear away from the hall enough where John could run up to Alex and give him a quick hard kiss. "So I'm going to guess you got the part you wanted huh?" Alex said coyly. John nodded, beaming hugely. They hugged tightly and Alex got spun once or twice. "So I sent Washington my suggestions but I'm not sure he took all of them. Who exactly got Hänschen?"

John stood motionless. He hoped he wouldn't ask. "I'm not exactly sure. I didn't see." He lied.

"John-"

"Hamilton! Lovely to see you and your toy here!" A familiar voice spoke sickly sweet.

"Jefferson." Alexander spat.

"I hope you've seen that I've gotten the role of Hänschen! The exact role I was aiming for but I'm not exactly surprised that I succeeded. Aren't I right, James?"

"Not surprised at all, Thomas." James sounded absolutely exhausted. He hacked into his forearm and sniffled. The fact that he was sick again wasn't surprising. It seemed he was always sick nowadays.

"I'm looking forward to making out with your boy, Hamilton. Now let's go darling" Thomas strut away, hips moving side to side.

Alex was fuming. How dare that scum even begin to mention looking forward to doing such things with _his_ boyfriend unprofessionally. That disgusting, unfashionable, uneducated, unmannerly-

"Alexander? Let's just go back to the room."

~~~

"I can't believe that disgusting excuse for a human even dared to say that. The fact that he said that in front of his boyfriend makes me even angrier! He treats James so fucking terribly and it makes me sick to my stomach. He has to put up with him just going after others when he's supposed to be faithful. Disgusting."  
Alex barked. Everything about Thomas set Alex off.

"I won't let him do more than necessary, Alexander. After this show these lips will be on no one else's except for yours" John swore.

To be completely honest John was kind of nervous. He didn't know Thomas was going to pursue Hänschen with him. But of course he couldn't tell Alex that. He wanted this role so bad and he wasn't go to let some feelings get in the way of it.

"Okay. I have some costume ideas that I want to send to Herc and Laf that me and Mr. Washington thought up yesterday. We can probably stop by their place tomorrow so they can take your measurements." The recent frustration has flowed out of Alex. He gave John a quick peck on the lips

Tomorrow is another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos that are in this. I sort of wrote this up in like 10 maybe 20 minutes. I've been doing a show and as a lead rehearsals are brutal and I've had no time and I've got long rehearsals until ten all next week then the show all weekend so I've really got no time except for now.


	4. Costume designs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is tooth rotting fluff for the most part so have fun cause shit gets worse soon :-)

John listened to Herc and Alex mumble to each other about costumes and different designs at the desk in the corner of the living room. Alex would rub his chin in though every so often and Herc would tap his pencil thinking of more ideas.

John shifted onto his stomach on top of the old couch to get a bit more comfortable. The couch was old and soft and warm, smelling faintly like caramel and flowers. He closed his eyes and listened to the faint sounds of discussion, almost asleep, when Lafayette burst into the room with a tray of tea and fruit snacks.

"Bonjour my friends! I have come to bring snacks for your thinking!" They announced loudly. Their hips swayed as they strode to the two working men, handing them their fruit roll ups and hot peach tea. Alex paused before taking his drinking to ask "does this have any caffeine in it by chance?" Lafayette furrowed their brows "Yes? But be careful it's ho-". Alex drank all the contents the entire mug in one gulp. He winced in pain for a few moments, holding his stomach. "Bad idea..." He strained. John laughed from his placement on the couch.

"Oh! Mon ami I brought you some too! But I'm out of tea. You were supposed to share but whatever." They tossed the packet to him. "OH HELL YEAH I GOT GUSHERS!" He kicked his feet like a child in excitement. "What the hell man!? He got gushers and we didn't??" Herc pouted. John stuck his tongue out at them and ripped open the package, pouring all the gushers in his mouth. He swallowed and a shiver ran through him. All the flavor a mixed together was not a good combo. "Bad idea number two..."

•••

An hour later, John and Lafayette were both laying upside down on the couch with the blood circulating to their heads while they giggling. "Okay so all the designs for everyone is completely done with colors and looks and all that. Thank god." Herc ran a tired hand down his face. "We still have to take this idiot's measurement" Alex motioned to John. "HEY!! ....I'm your idiot." John shot a goofy smile Alex's way. He couldn't tell if John was blushing or his face was just red from the blood rushing to his head after being upside down for so long.

"Alright now get up you big doofus" Alex pulled John up and he immediately fell onto his tiny boyfriend. He pushed John back up with an arm around his waist. "Come on we gotta get this finished so we can goof off together." John wobbled a bit before being able to stand up on his own. "Alright I'm good I'm good" John snorted. Laf got back into his feet much quicker than John did so he could measure John while Herc wrote down the measurements. After a bit of boring measurements the whole group was on the couch upside down.

"Yo what if I made dinner tonight" John suggested, stupidly.

"Pft! You can't cook for shit!" Alex rolled his eyes.

Laf and Herc were laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. "Hey!!! I've cooked for Laf and Herc before? Haven't I?" The two looked at each other and started laughing twice at hard as they were before.

"What??? Yes I have!!!" He shouted.

"Yeah sure. You 'cooked' those pizza rolls by putting them in our microwave in a metal bowl!" Laf chuckled.

"So what?"

"You blew up our microwave!!" Hercules howled with laughter and Alex was practically rolling on the floor crying from laughing his ass off.

"Whatever whatever! I'll show y'all I'm a cook!"

"If you couldn't cook then what makes you think that you can cook now?"

"I'm from the south Motherfucker."

•••

"BAD IDEA NUMBER THREE" John shouted from his placement in the kitchen. The other three squad members rushed into the kitchen to see John with his mouth to his hand.

"What the hell happened??" Alex was genuinely worried. "I burmed mysewph..." He said muffled from his hand. "Aw my poor baby! Lemme see!" Alex rushed over. "I burned my lip" John removed his hand and giving Alex a small kiss on the lips. He seemed confused at first but slowly realized. "What the hell! I thought you were really hurt!" "I am really hurt. I hurt my lip and I need someone to kiss it better." Alex rolled his eyes and gave John another kiss on the lips, this one a bit longer than the last one.

"Better?"

"Better." John flashed a huge grin.

"You two are too cute. It's rotting my teeth." Hercules wrapped his arm around his lovers waist. "I think it's nice." Laf stated. "We should probably get going since I have a class tomorrow and practice." Alex ran his hand through his hair. "I made you both some nice macaroni salad. It's in your fridge ready to be eaten! See y'all tomorrow!" John gave his two friends a brief hug and followed Alex. He waved as he went out the door.

"John has no clue what hell theatre is gonna be like huh?" Lafayette asked.

"Nope."

•••

Half of the ride home was silent. The radio was playing music faintly.

"Are you worried about tomorrow's practice" Alex broke the silence. "Yes. Are you?" John looked down, twiddling his fingers. "Extremely" he sighed out, eyes carefully on the rode.

There was more silence. Something he will never get used to is silence. The mood completely changed from Laf and Herc's place. Alex is like a completely different person when he's nervous. His brows were furrowed and his lips were in a tight line. Him being uncomfortable made John uncomfortable.

"Is it the Jefferson or Washington?" John finally spoke out. "A little bit of both I guess" he laughed.

He was scared. Of loosing his love and the trust of his father figure. What of Washington didn't like his ideas? What if John left with Thomas after he finds out what an amazing kisser he is? Is Jefferson better than him? He didn't know anymore. He was on edge.

"You know I love you right?" John said out of the blue.

It shocked Alex for a moment.

"Yeah. I do." Alex frowned a small bit.

"And you know I won't leave you unless you want me too?"

"Yes I know that too.."

"Then everything is okay. There's no need to be nervous. Okay, love?"

"Alright. Okay. Good. Everything is good."

John smiled even though Alex couldn't see it since he was paying attention to the road.

 

Everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the lack of updates

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for making it so short I'm sort of limited on time at the moment but I am going to try to update as soon as I can so perhaps every few days to a week is what you should expect at this point. I'm going to have a lot of free time on my hands for the next week so I'll try to update a few times around then. Support is extremely appreciated so please don't be afraid to do so.


End file.
